


Winter.

by brixu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Conversations, Boys In Love, Boys Love - Freeform, College Student Armin Arlert, College Student Eren Yeager, Eremin - Freeform, First Meetings, M/M, Talking about books (a little bit)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brixu/pseuds/brixu
Summary: Armin don't like the winter. But a brunette with pretty eyes changes his perspective.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Armin Arlert/Eren Yeager
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Winter.

**Author's Note:**

> english isn't my native lenguage-  
> sorry for my mistakes! (╥﹏╥)  
> also, i don't have an beta (what's it, anyways?)

Armin placed his hands inside the pockets of his heavy coat, they were freezing, so he thought it was better to give them some heat.

He began to walk quickly towards the university. He had a feeling he was being late, but he didn't bother to look at his watch.

He stopped dead a few seconds, his nose contracted and itched, he thought he was going to sneeze, but no.

Armin hated winters with all his soul. Well, the word "hate" is exaggerated, but he really didn't like that season of the year. The blond was someone chilly and with fragile health, so he used to catch colds every two by three. And all that was fucking.

Seconds later a loud sneeze came out of him, followed by two more. Something he hated was also such an action, which is almost always noisy, that catches anyone's attention.

He was grateful that there was no one around him. Or so he thought until he heard a voice behind him.

“Health...! Armin, right?”. A boy said looking at him sideways. Armin felt ashamed for a moment, had he seen him put those weird faces before his sneeze?

The boy was tall, with brown skin, long brown hair; With eyes that threw green and turquoise, Armin loved them without realizing it. Dressed in anyone's typical winter clothes; and if he was sincere, he was also quite handsome.

“Thanks ...” He muttered softly before being silent for a couple of seconds not knowing the boy's name, all he knew is that they went to the same institution for the times he saw him there. “... Oh, excuse me, I dont know your name.

“I'm Eren, Eren Jeager”. He introduced himself extending a hand.

“Nice to meet you. Now, if I can know, how do you know my name?” He dared to ask shyly while the handshake corresponded.

The blond was aware of his unpopularity, so it seemed strange that someone like Eren knows his name.

“Oh! Well ...” He watched as the brunette carried a hand behind the back of his neck, scratching himself notoriously embarrassed. “I have an acquaintance who works here, he is a teacher; he usually talks about you. He says that you are like a super genius or something like that.” He spoke naturally, finished smiling genuinely and Armin was surprised.

Why did his hands suddenly start to sweat?

“Well, I have to go”, he said quickly, rather uncomfortable being alone with the brunette.

“Oh shit! I'm late. ” Armin heard his complaint.

And yes, both were in the same situation. Armin cursed internally for having to follow his path with the attractive brunette.

“Um ... do you like to read?” Eren asked, looking for a topic of conversation.

Something undeniable was the fact that Eren had some interest in that little blond.

“Yes, I like it. Why that question?”, he answered still awkwardly, Eren noticed that detail. He also noticed the way he trembled slightly.

Almost early in the morning and with an infernal cold. Eren felt guilty for holding him in that weather. And as the impulsive being, he proceeded to take the wool hat he was wearing and placed it gently on the head of the blonde, it may not help him pretty much, but the intention is what counts, or that Eren believed and hoped that the blond did it too. Then he continued with the talk.

“I've seen you a couple of times out of the library, but you didn't have books necessary for your class, right?” He spoke naturally, as if they had known each other for a lifetime, as if the recent action was something normal between two almost-strangers.

Armin's face turned a reddish color. He wanted to believe that it was because of the cold and not because of the fact; although the gesture seemed nice, but he did not rule out the possibility that this boy was a stalker.

“The other day you brought a book that, I think, I read.” He laughed before continuing. “ _Perfume_ , if I remember correctly that was it name”.

The blue-eyed did not know if his joy was due to the fact that he knew the book, or how beautiful it was to hear him laugh.

Armin opened his mouth to say something, but was quickly interrupted by the taller boy.

“I'm late for my class! But if you want it, I don't know, maybe we can talk about the book at some other time, maybe in a park? ”He paused a moment and then continued talking.“ I'd like to know more about you ... And, uh, respect the hat, you can keep it!”

Armin said nothing, just rambled; Had he asked for an indirect date?

Before that Eren opened his mouth ready to apologize for sounding daring. This time it was Armin's turn to interrupt.

“Why not when finish the classes?” When thinking about what he said, the blond ducked his head and resumed his walk, Eren soon followed.

“That sounds good.” He agreed happily, despite not showing it. “Well I have to go. Goodbye cute genius, see you later!”Eren left a short kiss on the blond's cheek as parting and left happily for his living room. He had managed to engage in conversation with the boy who caught his attention from a distance, and even asked to see him later, it was a very good way to start the day.

The spontaneity of the brunette left the blond captivated. It was a weird feeling, weird but nice.

Armin stood still in the hall, his face still red. Also with a new way of seeing winter, perhaps it was not so unpleasant after all.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! ♥


End file.
